I Hate Everything About You
by FrostIron
Summary: Tony is left in the Avengers Tower, alone for a week with JARVIS... Or so he thinks. A certain mischievous someone makes a surprise appearance one night, leading to circumstances which would take a lot of explaining. Will eventually be slash. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first FrostIron fic - or should I say my first successful FrostIron fic. Thank you and hope you all like it! Please read and review!**

**Based on the song I Hate Everything ****About You by Three Days Grace**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

**Dreaming of a Memory Once Lost**

Tony Stark was sat in the lab, one arm leaning on the worktop, propping up his head as his eyes danced wearily over his latest creation - a cup that glowed brightly in the dark room faded from colour to colour before him. He could hear the rain pattering gently agains the Avengers Tower and his head felt heavy.

_"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."_

_"Actually I was going to threaten you."_

Tony ran a hand through his ruffled hair, becoming lost in his thoughts.

_"Care for a drink?"  
"Stalling won't change anything."_

He tried to break out of his reverie, not desiring to dwell on the encounter that had played over and over in his mind.

_"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."_

His eyes drooped slightly - the colours caught his attention as they faded into each other on the cup before him. First, a cheeky blue, to a grand purple, followed by a magnificent red, then a vibrant orange, turning quickly into a shining yellow. Tony's eyelids closed slowly, as the mischevious green flashed before him, fading to an eerie blackness into which he fell, letting sleep wash over him gratefully as his head dropped to the cold surface of the worktop.

_He watched him intently, taking in the smug smile upon the pale features and the jet black, shoulder-length hair, slicked back off his face._

Tony half-remembered waking up halfway through the night and dragging himself to his room, only partly awake. He flopped down on his bed, on top of the scarlet silk sheets, still fully clothed, taking the time to kick his shoes off. He ripped his top off, feeling the cool satin softly tickle his bare chest before he was once again immersed in his dream.

_"The Chitauri are coming! Nothing can stop that!" said the god, triumphantly._

_"I have an army." he told Stark, who shrugged._

_"We have a Hulk." he retorted causing Loki let out a laugh._

_"I thought the beast had wandered off..."_

_Oh, how he had irritated Tony. He was blatently ignoring the facts, the statistics, the odds - which were all stacked up against him. As Stark told him this, Loki kept smiling. He honestly felt like pulling his hair out, trying to make the other man see. But he kept his cool, raising his voice only so much, keeping his tone firm. He tried not to let Loki see how much he was working him up._

_Stark realised that their conversation was ending. Suddenly, he didn't want to have to go into the battle that was about to rage outside. He wanted to stay here, talking to the man he loathed - which was strange, when he thought about it. He pushed that thought out of his head, ashamed._

He was spread-eagled, one leg draped out of the covers and his arms were on either side of his head when the alarm clock woke the shattered scientist in the early morning. He smacked a hand on top of it to shut it up and turned his head away.  
"Five more minutes, JARVIS," he muttered, burying his face into the pillows.  
"As you wish, sir."

_"How will your friends have time for me, when they're too busy fighting you?" Loki asked, a smile playing on his lips, advancing a step closer to Stark than he already was and tapping his spector against Stark's chest, but nothing happened. He looked down, frowning. He had tapped the arc reactor, the thing that stood in his way. Tony smiled to himself inside. He watched as Loki tried again, perplexed. "This usually works..."  
"Performance issues?" suggested Stark, carrying on with himself, watching the rage grow in the green eyes so much until Loki reached out a hand and grabbed him by the throat. At first, Tony was too shocked at the contact to contemplate what exatly Loki was doing... He hardly had time to, well, enjoy the contact, however, before the Loki hurled him to the floor.  
"JARVIS, anytime now..." he muttered, picking himself back up and just managing to stand before Loki had a hold of his chin and throat, suddenly close to Stark again. Tony grabbed the arm that held him there, gripping onto the other man in panic. But somehow, he felt he just didn't want to let go. Even though it was painful, he couldn't deny, he was enjoying the contact from the other he claimed to hate so much. Loki brought Stark closer so that he could whisper in his ear as Tony struggled.  
"You will all kneel before me." he stated, slowly, his breath tickling Tony's ear. However, he didn't have long to enjoy the intimacy before Loki lifted him up with his hand, Tony calling out to JARVIS once again as Loki, with great strength, threw Stark through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows.  
Tony remembered falling, falling - his greatest concern not actually that this plan would work. Although it was a great relief as the suit encased him. He flew back up to the floor of the tower where he knew Loki was..._

His alarm clock began to sing.

_Just a few more floors._

He really needed to shut that alarm clock up before it woke him up, he thought groggily as he opened his eyes once again.

He slammed his hand down on top of the clock, flopping down and trying to go back to his dream. He groaned as the realisation that he could no longer disappear back into the past events unconsiously sunk in. If he wanted to think about it, he would have to admit to himself that he was thinking about it. He propped himself up on one elbow, looking at the time.

Shit. It was nine o'clock and Banner was off to some science thing - Tony hadn't really been listening - but he was driving him. He jumped out of bed, grabbing some fresh clothes and pulling some shoes on quickly. He headed out towards the lab, where he knew Bruce would be.

"Morning, Banner," Tony said, pulling a coat on as Bruce looked up.

"Good morning, Tony - late night?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he took in the sight of Tony and his dishivelled look, picking up his rucksack and following the other to where he kept his many cars.

"Something like that..." Tony muttered.

An hour later and Tony returned home to the now-empty Tower, having dropped Bruce off on the outskirts of town, where his lift from a couple of members of S.H.I.E.L.D awaited.

It was a rather strange coincidence that the Tower was empty. Clint and Natasha had had some work to do together in another part of the world, after a call from Fury, so they had already been gone a week. Old Steve had left yesterday, off on a personal trip to Brooklyn - he'd asked Tony if he'd wanted him to stay when he heard the other's weren't going to be in the tower. Tony had said something on the lines of, "What, so you can make your move, spandex?" and Steve had sighed, giving up with the self-obsessed Tony Stark, muttering that he probably needed some alone time with his one true love - himself.

It was as Tony casually shrugged his jacket off, that JARVIS had alerted him. He'd let it drop from his shoulders, leaving it to fall on the floor as he strolled down one of the corridors, heading towards the bar.

"Mr Stark, you have a visitor."

"Well, tell them to come up." he said in a bored voice, drawing closer with each step to the drink he felt he deserved.

"They already are." JARVIS warned him, as Tony pushed open the door and his eyes widened.

"Oh."

The figure that was stood, looking out of the floor-to-ceiling glass, on the opposite side of the room, turned around slowly. He flashed Tony a wicked smile, and he felt his stomach lurch as the green eyes looked him up and down. Oh, how he hated those eyes. Those eyes and that stupid, cunning face. But how was he here?

Tony tried to contain himself as he sauntered into the room, keeping himself composed. He crossed to the bar, acting as though the other's presence wasn't making his heart race - though with anger or some other damn emotion, Tony did not know.

"Hello, old friend," Loki said, finally and Tony bristled at the sound of his voice... The same voice that had taunted his dream last night - but so much clearer and so much more real.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tony said, jovially, pausing with a glass in his hand, his back to Loki... "Care for a drink?"

Loki let slip a smile at the familiar offering. He knew what Stark was doing and he was going to play along for all it was worth.

"Stalling won't change anything." came the word-perfect reply, much to Tony's surprise. He began to wonder... Perhaps the scene had been overrun as many times in the god's head? Mmmm... Doubtful. He probably just had an extremely good memory, Tony decided, pouring himself a glass of something strong.

"No, no, no! Threatening." he reminded Loki, who was smiling as Stark turned to face him with an innocent look on his face. "No drink? You sure?"

He watched the god hesitate a moment, before a grin spread across his features once again.

"Oh, go on then. I'll have it, now..." he sauntered over, leaning an arm on the bar, "I feel I've earnt it, after all." Tony frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," he murmured, pouring Loki a glass of the strong stuff, holding the glasses up to each other and he brought the one with the most in to his chest, putting the other one next to Loki, who smiled.

"You haven't changed." raising the cold glass to his lips and taking a sip of the warmer liquid, cautiously.

"Neither have you," Tony retorted, searching Loki's eyes and finding the mischevious glint. Nope, definitely no change.

"I haven't poisioned it, you know," he added, gesturing to the glass in Loki's hand, "Although that would have probably been the smart thing to do."

Tony downed half his glass and leaned against the bar on his arms.

"Probably," Loki agreed, taking a larger swig of his drink as Stark downed the rest of his. Tony moved put his glass back, talking as he did.

"Anyway, I thought you were supposed to be in Asguard?" Loki let out a snort of laughter at the question.

"Yes," he said, "I suppose I am."

"How did you escape? And won't they come looking for you?" Tony didn't wait for an answer, before he continued talking, "Because I've quite missed goldilocks..."

Loki ignored him.

"They won't know I'm gone until I need them to," he assured Stark, finishing his drink and sliding it across the bar towards Tony, who caught it smoothly in one hand, washing it and putting it back.

Turning back, Tony looked Loki up and down. He didn't seem to be much different at all from the last time Tony had seen him. Infact, the green and black suit was brighter, if anything. The black leggins clinging to the slim hips and fitting perfectly to the long legs that they covered - he must have had plent of time to clean his clothes back there, Tony found himself thinking. He shook himself, quickly, coming back to the present situation.

"So, how did you escape?" he asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay. Loki tapped his nose.

"That's for me to know," came the hushed reply, much to the annoyance of Mr Stark.

_'Little bastard...'_ he found himself thinking, gritting his teeth as Loki sensed his frustration.

"Okay," Stark said, matter-of-factly, "Why come here, then?"

Loki hesitated, looking down quickly, as though hiding something. Stark felt his heart give a quick leap, completely against his will.

"Well, you see, I've heard this saying... Keep your friends close," Stark recognised the quote immediantly.

"But your enemies closer." he finished Loki's sentence with a flourish.

"And seen as the only other enemy I have is not only coming after me, but they are many, outnumbering me by quite a number - so I thought that I'd pay you a visit. Lucky I caught you alone." He winked and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"The Chitauri?" he questioned, waiting for Loki's nod before he continued. "And just me? Why just me?"

"Never quite got the chance to pay you back for insulting me," his voice had a hint of his usual mischief, now. Tony frowned, the god looking pleasantly surprised at his confusion. "Oh, really? You don't remember? First time we met."  
Realisation washed over Tony's face.

"Oh!" and then he raised an eyebrow, "Really? Reindeer Games? Trust me, I could have said so much worse."

"I doubt that." Loki scoffed, and Tony chose to ignore him.

They paused for a moment, glancing round as raindrops began to fall against the tower.

"Besides, you threw me out of a window - isn't that payback enough?" the god shrugged.

"I wanted a bit more of a... Personal revenge."

Stark nodded sarcastically, turning around and pausing briefly to admire his reflection in the reflective wall. "Still self-obsessed, I see." Loki remarked, lazily.

"Yup."

"And arrogant."

"As always."

"You know, you really are unbearable," Loki began, leaning his other elbow against the bar.

Stark was unsure whether he was being mocked or Loki was deadly serious as he listed Tony's self-absortion, ignorance and other annoying traits.

Tony let him continue, doing nothing to defend himself. Loki gave a dry laugh as he downed the rest of his drink.

"I don't know why they class you, or you class yourself, as an Avenger or a superhero - true, you helped save the world, took a great chance for the good of humanity and the rest," Tony's muscles twitched, irritated, as did the corner of Loki's mouth as the god fought the urge to smile, "- but outside of the suit, to be honest, face it, Stark - you're just as bad as me -"

Loki broke off, mid-sentence as Stark had slammed two hands on the other side of the bar, looking as if he could jump over it, rage flaring in his eyes.

"Don't," he said, his tone suddenly dangerous, breathing heavily as he glared, "... Compare me to you. Ever."

He paused, composing himself mentally as he searched Loki's face for a hint of fear. When he found nothing but a self-satisfied smile on the other's face, he carried on relatively calmer.

"And if that's your plan; to get me angry or to upset me - then forget it. I've caught on. There's no point. I'm not going to chance the world. Not for scum like you." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"For scum like me?" he asked, as Tony made his way casually around the bar, containing himself once again, "Honestly, I grew up a prince." Loki's voice was laced with mock-indignance. Tony scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what you grew up as. And even that didn't turn out to be real in the end, did it?" a slight frown shadowed the pearly-white features. Tony was suddenly grateful for his decision to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's files and read up on the trickster. Oh, he knew all his family background.

He kept the silence a while longer, fingers tapping against the arc reactor, which shone brightly underneath his shirt. He only continued when Loki pushed himself away from the bar and stepped closer to Tony, cocking his head.

"From Odinson to Laufeyson. That must have been a kick in the teeth. Understanding why you lived in Thor's shadow. Must have been pretty damned devastating. Not your fault, I admit -" Tony let out a yelp as Loki had advanced towards him rapidly, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling the smug scientist towards him, his lips suddenly at the ear of the genius.

"I warn you, Stark," he whispered into his ear, that same warm feeling spreading throughout Tony's chest. "One more damn word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
A Lost Kiss**

Tony wrestled free, pushing Loki away with surprising strengh - a decision which he regretted as soon as he had made it. He kicked himself for wishing that the god had kept a hold, despite his struggle.

"Maybe I went a little too far. But you started it!" he said, child-like and pointing an accusing finger at Loki, who rolled his eyes.

"You're like a child, Stark."

Tony laughed spitefully, he couldn't help himself.

"_I'm_ like a child? Well, that's being rather hypocritical, darling. I don't think I'm the only one here who is like a child."

Loki looked questioningly at him.

"Really? Loki, you were so desperate for attention, you were going to enslave a whole race - or destroy it. If that wasn't childish, please tell me what is. And all for unresolved childhood issues..."

"Apparently you're trying to appeal to my humanity," Loki interrupted, beginning to walk in steady circles around Stark, who studied him as he walked around his front and fought the resistance to turn around as the frost giant walked behind him, hating the idea of not being able to read his expression.

"Actually, I was going to threaten you. I suggest you forget any ideas you had about your revenge."

Loki smiled silkily, stopped walking around in circles and faced Stark, deciding not to admit that revenge wasn't exactly his plan - to be truthful, he found something intruiging about the arrogant scientist. That is what had brought him back...

That, and the fact that the memory had not only been played over and over again in Stark's head. Loki tilted his head slightly, but said nothing.

"Unless you only came because you couldn't resist my good looks and charming charisma," Tony winked after Loki didn't answer, causing a slight bluish blush to creep up around Loki's cheeks. He turned away quickly, hoping Stark hadn't noticed.

"Oh, yes," he muttered, sarcastically, "That's exactly why I came."

Tony took a step towards him.

"Knew you liked me, really." Loki gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"I assure you, I have never disliked anyone more."

Although he had half been expecting it, Tony felt his heart drop like an anchor.

What was he hoping for? Loki to come back and fall to his knees, begging Tony to let him join the Avengers? Yeah, that was bound to happen. Who was he kidding - Loki hated Stark as much as Stark hated him.

And he really didn't know why this was so bad.

"Right back at you, beautiful." Tony said finally, smiling despite himself.

Loki smirked, and in two strides he was suddenly at Tony's ear again, not holding onto the scientist this time, but close enough to set his heartratefaster than it was ten seconds ago.

Stark could feel the god's clothing pressing into him and his breathing increased, slightly.

Loki leaned his head close to the side of the genius's head, placing his lips so that they brushed gently against Stark's ear as he spoke.

"How much do you hate me?" his chilling tone causing shivers to send their way down Tony's spine. He hoped Loki hadn't noticed as he replied, his voice hushed but firm.

"Let's put it this way; you're not the only one who wants revenge out of the two of us." Loki grinned, a grin which Stark felt rather than heard.

"Well, why don't you do something about that?" he quizzed quietly, bringing his face level with Tony's. Stark squared up, slightly.

"I think I will," he said, stepping closer, eyes narrowed. Now mere millimetres away from each other, Loki grinned, his eyes alight.

"Go on then," he urged, "Do it."

And he did.

With a shout of the rage that Tony had been keeping inside for the whole of their conversation and the fury that had stirred since he had first set eyes on the stupid little git, he grabbed the other by the hips and pushed him into the bar harshly, causing Loki to cry out slightly, before Tony pressed himself against the green and black clad idiot and raised his head, slowly to meet the hard, green eyes.

"I said _do it_..." Loki hissed, as he watched Stark wrestle with himself.

"Screw you." Stark growled before taking the lips in his.

Loki's eyes had widened, only to close as Stark's lips had finally pressed against his own partly opened. He frowned slightly as he enjoyed the warmth of Stark's lips taking in his own with the hard pressure applied.

Although the kiss lasted for about four seconds before Stark pulled away, Loki craved more and gave a little moan as he pulled away, his own lips following Stark's.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Tony frowning, only inches away from him, his hands still secured around Loki's hips, pushing him into the bar..

"Told you you couldn't resist me," Tony muttered, quietly. Although his fingers still gripped onto Loki's hips with determined dominance, his eyes looked lost as he gazed at the equally stunned face infront of him.

Stark's joking was the only normality to be found in this strange scene, as Loki's back dug into the bar still held there by strong hands. Loki blinked and laughed slightly, bowing his beautiful head down for a moment, then brought it back up so the green eyes met the deep brown.

He paused, watching as a smug smile found its way onto Tony's lips. Loki gave a small shake of his head, his smile lingering.

"I hate everything about you." he said, softly. Tony smirked.

"Oh, really?" he uttered, moving and tilting his head slowly leaning forward as if to go in to kiss Loki again - but he only brushed their lips together briefly.

Loki's eyes remained squeezed tightly closed as Tony pulled away after the fleeting touch, leaving him yearning for the warmth of the lost kiss.

"Yes," he breathed, his eyelids fluttering open. Tony looked at him. With all the hate he'd thrown towards Loki, he'd never fully appreciated just how beautiful and broken he truely was, a shadow of sadness in the sparkling emerald green eyes before him.

He smiled slightly as he pushed his lips against Loki's, catching his bottom lip as their keen lips moved together.

It lasted longer than the past kiss, Loki wrapping his arms around Stark's middle, holding him closer. Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hips, causing him to mewl gently into the kiss.

It was unlike anything Tony had ever felt - it was so wrong but so right. He still wasn't ready to admit that he liked the norse god at all; infact, he was sure that he still hated him. More than ever, now. But the thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Loki moved his down a fraction, taking control and bit his bottom lip lightly.

Eventually, they pulled their lips slowly apart, foreheads coming to rest against each other, each breathing as quickly and deeply as the other. Loki let a smile spread across his still-tingling lips, unable to stop himself. He pulled his foreheard away so that he could talk properly.

"There's another reason why I am like a child," he whispered, tugging at the back of Stark's shirt gently and glancing into the brown eyes.

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Go on."

"I always get what I want."

Tony had stopped pushing Loki into the counter with as much force, though his hands lingered on the small hips. He had laughed briefly at Loki's last line.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, still inches away from the pale face, the hot breath tickling Loki's face as he spoke.

"Nothing," he said quickly, grinning guiltily and winking. One side of Tony's mouth turned up in a half-smile.

"Don't worry," he muttered, "You're not the first one that couldn't resist me." Loki grinned at the arrogance that he had grown accustomed to.

"Oh, really?" he said, his hands still tugging at the soft fabric, "I find that hard to believe." he whispered, teasing, leaning forward to run his nose against Tony's, bringing their lips close again.

"Trust me." Stark murmured, tilting his head slightly, waiting for the reply before he pushed his lips to Loki's once again.

"Oh, I don't think I will."

Loki grabbed at the back of Tony's t-shirt, his hands pulling their chests together again, smiling into the kiss.

Tony pulled apart for a second, earning a whine from the frost giant, who felt his need for the kisses to last longer a desperation, pulling at his black heart.

"Good choice." he muttered before reconnecting their lips, deepening the kiss as they both fought for domination, Tony's hands sliding up Loki's slim back. One remaining at the bottom whilst the other sneaked up to run up the back of Loki's head, cradling it and grabbing his midnight black hair at the same time. Loki dug his nails into Stark's back, desperation growing.

Eventually they broke apart again, as the need to breathe had interrupted, to the displeasure of both. They stood, panting slightly. Their hands slid gently away from each other. Neither spoke for a while, the only sound was the rain beating against the tower. Tony wandering over to look out of the window.

"How long are you alone for?" Loki broke the silence, unable to help himself. Tony scratched his head.

"Well, Stevie's away for a full week, Brucie's coming back in just under a week," he looked back to the god, "and I have absolutely no idea about birdbrains and triggerhappy."

Loki gave a laugh, nodding. The thought that Loki could leave at any time suddenly occurred to him as he took in the sight of the frost giant, leaning lazily against the bar - and he found that the idea seemed quite unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Rain and Comfort**

After a comfortable silence in which Tony had gathered his thoughts and Loki had tried to hide his satisfied smirk, Tony looked towards the trickster, who was still leaning against the bar, a half-smile playing on his lips.

He wanted to kiss them again, to feel their softness upon his own... Nevermind that, he wanted to bite them, to feel Loki squirm as he completely - he stopped himself.

If someone had told him this morning that these thoughts would have been running through his head now, he would have probably laughed in their face. The two grinned at each other as they made eye contact, each smile as guilty as the other's.

"How does it feel - fratenising with the enemy?" Loki asked, not able to wipe off the grin that spread across his face as he spoke. Tony considered, wondering closer to him and leaning on the bar next to him.

"I feel like a badass, if I'm pretty honest," Tony confessed with a wink. He thought for a moment, "But then again, I always feel like a badass." Loki rolled his eyes.

"You're unbearable," he told Stark, who nodded.

"So I've been told," Stark retorted, brightly, "And you've made it blatently clear that you can't stand to be near me."

At his words, the frost giant bit his lip quickly, smiling coyly. He suddenly regretted doing so, hoping that Tony hadn't noticed his reaction as he chanced a sideways glance - but the scientist had looked out of the window. The clouds were darkening overhead, rain still falling.

Loki studied him - he looked a lot more tired than when they had last met in this room, lack of sleep evidently written across his face. The black shirt clung to him, his arc reactor shining through, as usual. Loki's breathing rate quickened as he took in all of Stark, his eyes filling with the lust that had built up over the many months spent pining after the arrogant, irritating man.

He noticed that Stark was watching him and he casually adverted his eyes.

"Heard anything from Thor, recently?"

"Nothing. Not since about two months ago, when he dropped by. Did you not see him in Asguard?"

Loki shook his head.

"Not much. I attended feasts and the like, but I was confined to my room, mostly. Dreadfully boring, you can see why I chose to escape." Tony grinned, imagining Loki in his bed, wearing the mouth lock that had been placed over those lips as Stark had watched him and Thor teleport back to their homeland.

"Did you still have the...?" Stark gestured to his lips, watching as Loki squirmed uncomfortably.

"No, it was painful and unnessecary. However they would insist upon me wearing it if I ever spoke out of line," he grumbled, folding his arms and reminding Tony of a stubborn child.

They both looked towards the windows as the rain picked up.

"Naughty boy." Tony remarked eventually, cheekily winking, winning Loki's attention back.

"Oh, I am." he agreed as the man of iron slid closer, so that their arms that leant against the bar touched slightly.

"I'd like to see you prove that," Tony challenged the trickster, who raised his eyebrows as a hand crept over his arm and took a hold, pulling him over to the couch, dragging Loki onto it after him.

Tony lay propped up on his elbows, letting go of the long-fingered hand. Loki collapsed onto the soft cushions, suddenly finding himself straddled by Tony's legs.

Kneeling up, he leant forward, placing his hands on Tony's chest, relishing in the closeness.

And then he realised what the other man was doing; he was giving Loki the chance to be dominant. And Loki knew that he needed to grab the chance with both hands. He let himself fall gently on his front, to rest on to Stark's chest.

One of the trickster's hands sliding up to entwine in the ruffled brown hair and the other sliding down to the hip of the man below him.

Even though he was on top of him now, Loki still felt as though Stark was in control. And oh boy, he was.

Stark lowered himself off his elbows, propping his head up on a cushion, instead.

Then, a hand grabbed Loki's, which had been wandering down Stark's right leg.

"All in good time," he muttered, entwining his and the mischevious tricker's fingers together.

He looked at the face above him, the pale features looked an odd colour in the light from his arc reactor and the dimly lit room. It was now dark outside, the clouds obscuring any light.

"Why are you so..." Tony trailed off, looking for a word to describe his annoyance at how he was so attracted to Loki, who had begun to smirk again.

"Are you about to compliment me or offend me?" he asked, slipping his hand out of Stark's and placing it back on his chest instead, bringing his other hand down to Tony's shoulder, his fingers softly stoking him.

He let his face lie against the chest below him, feeling the arc reactor buzzing lightly on the hollow of his cheek, his eyes drooping closed.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's back, one at the top, inbetween his shoulder blades and the other nearer his hip, pressing them together.

He watched as Loki moved up and down on Stark's chest, in time with his breathing. He let his head rest on Loki's and they remained quiet for a while, their breathing steadying and slowly synchronising.

Tony moved his legs so that they wrapped around Loki's, grinning as he heard the trickster stir, sleepily.

"No escape now, reindeer games," mumbled Stark, closing his eyes. He felt the hand that was on his chest grab some of the front of his t-shirt, slowly.  
"Definitely not." Loki muttered back, feeling drowsy as he heard Stark yawn.

Tiredness swam in their minds as they drifted into a blissful sleep, the first time either of them had slept peacefully in a while. Their unwanted reccurring dreams were now a reality as they lay in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Don't Leave Me**

The sunshine crept into the room, the young light of morning illuminated his face as Tony opened one eye. He was blissfully unaware of the events of the previous night for a few seconds, until his memories came flooding back and he groaned, letting an arm flop over his face.

He was still on the couch, one leg had dropped over the edge, his foot scraping the floor gently. But something was missing...

Opening both his eyes he realised that the warm pressure of the trickster lying against his chest was no longer there. He felt a strange sense of loss, the only actual evidence that Loki had been there was the marks Stark felt as he drifted a hand under his shirt; where the norse god had dug his fingernails in.

Tony sighed heavily, seeing no sign of the mischevious, black-haired trickster. He cursed himself for being such a fool as to think he might stay, pushing himself off the couch and heading straight over to the bar, gulping down the scotch as if it were water.

Happily much more awake than he had been moments ago, he left to go to his room, jumping at every noise.

He let the cold water from the shower in his en suite run over his body, not bothering to turn the temperature up as he ruffled shampoo through his hair.

He tried his best to banish the reccurring flashbacks from his head, but gave up as the memory of the perfect lips, gracefully moving with his own drifted into his head.

A cry of frustration escaped his lips as he remembered theirs pulling apart, banging a fist against the tiled wall and earning himself a small scratch, only making him angrier.

He hated how he craved the company of the loathsome man, how he wanted to find out more about him. And all stemming from one kiss that was full of pure anger and denied lust.

Now, Tony had had enough one night stands to know that usually, he didn't spend the next day pining for them if they left before he woke up.

However, he and Loki - they had only shared a couple of brief kisses and Tony was in pieces.

Not because he liked Loki or wanted to befriend him. Oh no. No way. It was mainly because he wanted to know more, wanted to find out more about the trickster he hated with such a passion, get to the bottom of why Loki escaped and what exactly he was up to, what his plans were, his next move... He looked at himself in the mirror.

Who was he kidding? Yes, he wanted answers, that part was true... But not as much as he wanted the slim body pressed against his - to feel the warm lips on his own, the small hand on his chest, wrapped in his hair, nails digging into his back, the tiny hips pressing into his pelvis.

It was when he entered the lab, deciding to work until it wasn't physically possible, that Stark encountered something truely perculiar.

He opened the door, now convinced that the god had gone elsewhere, probably on the other side of the galaxy or someplace by now.

He set his cup of coffee down on the table and turned, catching a glimpse of himself in the reflective glass across the room. He paused briefly to admire himself, quickly turned to bring up a screen filled with equations, casting a glance back at his reflection - and his heart seemed to stop.

A pale fale he knew only too well grinned at him, a laugh escaping those all-too-familiar lips. He stood for a moment, gaping at the figure, who looked rather smug, before he whipped around, desperately looking behind him for the image he'd seen reflected.

He frowned when he found the lab as empty as it had been when he'd entered it and when he looked back to the glass, the image of Loki was gone, as suddenly as it had appeared. Suddenly, a wave of shame washed over him as the hope ebbed from him, once again.

He shook his head, laughing shakily.

"You're going mad," he muttered to himself, "Bruce was right."

He was referring to the time only the other week, when Banner had called him a vampire for working through the night and proceeding to proclaim him mad when Stark had tried to bite him attempting to prove he was a vampire.

He did find that he missed his big green rage monster as he worked through the day. He didn't leave the lab until seven o'clock that night, making his way to the bar, wearily. He had felt strange all day, not least because of the throughts rushing around in his head, a whirlwind of unwanted words and scenes playing over and over.

Not only that, but he had kept expecting Loki to saunter in through the door and...

However, four glasses of scotch later and he felt much better than he had since the arrival of the annoying little git as he stumbed through the corridors, making his way to his bedroom. As desperate as he was for his big, warm comfy bed, he would still rather be sharing it than collapsing into it alone.

He fumbled with the touchscreen lock on his door, managing to draw the correct pattern. He fell into the room as the door swung open, Tony not realising his own strength. He cursed himself for having so much scotch as he stared blankly at the full room infront of him.

"But I didn't ask you to come to my party," he mumbled, taking in all the Loki's stood in various places around his room. They all smiled. He frowned, trying to focus. He noticed that the only Loki sat down was the one that sat cross-legged in the middle of the deep red bedcovers.

"Oh, we came anyway, my apologies if we seem like we're gatecrashing," the Loki's said, patronising the drunk as he held his head, stumbling over and catching himself before he hit the floor.

"So I'm not hallucinating?" Tony murmured, closing his eyes and then opening one to tare at the many Loki's. The Loki on the bed raised his spectre and all the Loki's faded before Tony's eyes.

"Awww," he moaned slightly at the loss of the many pale-faced idiots.

His blurry vision tried to focus on the figure sat in the middle of his king-sized bed. He took in the majestic golden helmet, complete with horns. He giggled.

"Reindeer games," he pointed at the horns and Loki tilted his head, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oooh, I think you owe me an apology, Mr Stark..."

Tony shook his head, giving a childish smile with his lips tightly pressed together. He watched as Loki's grand garments faded with a glimmer, reminding Stark's muddled mind of the cup that he had made, that flashed different colours.

He noticed vaguely that Loki was left wearing only the black leggins, boots and green tunic.

Tony struggled to stay upright, clumsily grabbing at the top of a chest of drawers as he fell to the floor, trying to keep upright. His hand scrabbled, pulling some wires that had been hap-hazardly thrown onto the cupboard (and around the rest of the room, by the looks of it) with him, landing with a thud. He tried to get back up, but finding himself un-coordinated and dizzy. He narrowed his eyes, trying again but failing miserably.

Suddenly, strong hands seized him under his armpits, pulling him up and dragging him over to the bed, laying him down.

"I'm usually the one in your position," Stark told Loki, jabbing him in the chest with his finger as the trickster stood over him. He laughed, pushing Stark back down as he tried to get up.

"Forget it - you'll only fall and hurt yourself."

Tony lay back, giving in. He swore that the bed had never felt so soft as he lay surrounded in the red satin sheets, their smooth fabric sliding over his bare legs. It was then that he realsied he was only wearing boxer shorts - thankfully not his budgie smugglers, but all the same... Although he was too far gone to even feel humiliation as he registered Loki's words in his head.

"Aw... You care about me," Tony teased, grinning as Loki raised an eyebrow, straightening up and folding his arms.

"No. I think you're mistaken - I have a strong dislike for you, in case you forgot." Tony groaned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that we hate each other..." he closed his eyes, feeling the pressure on the bed next to him as Loki sat down, despite his comment. He gently placed Stark so that his head rested on the comfy pillows, which were clouds around his confused head.

Loki shifted around so that he sat to the left of the drunken genius. Tony's eyes were closed and so he couldn't see the way the green eyes rested gently on him, a satisfied smile playing on the lips that Tony had so missed.

Loki lowered himself next to Stark, lying on his back, rather close to the drunk scientst who was doing likewise.

Now, alchohol had always seemed like a good idea to Tony; to lighten him up, making him even snarkier and arrogant than usual - but in this instance, it did nothing only increase his rather keen interest in the God of Mischief.

He definitely lived up to his name, Tony thought, tilting his head back on to the pillows as Loki's thigh brushed up against his own.

He moved his head up again, turning sideways, to look at his companion. Stark shuffled up slightly, an arm now lazily draped over the pillow on which Loki's head rested. The norse god took the hint, edging closer, resting his head between Tony's neck and collarbone and reaching a hand to grasp gently at Stark's shirt once again.

The two still said nothing, their expressions hiding most emotions as Loki entwined his leg inbetween Stark's. It was clear that they would like to deny that this ever happened, or was currently happening, but yet...

The satisfaction spoke for itself as they clung to each other, Stark placing a hand over Loki's knuckles, which were white as he clung onto the material.

Sleep washed over them and the dark room held them as they slipped into another night of uninterrupted dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me this long to upload guys! So busy but now I've found the time to upload this chapter so - enjoy! Thank you for your lovely reviews x**

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

**In the Arms of the Enemy**

It was Loki who was first to stir, stretching into the warmth of Tony Stark beside him. Opening his eyes, slowly, he noted that the room was still dark - either it was early morning or Tony had told JARVIS to keep the room dark whenever he was sleeping.

Loki looked up at Tony, realising with a jolt that they had moved during the night. He seemed to be on the right side, now, yet their position was near enough the same.

His head was nuzzled right up against Tony's throat, his nose brushing it gently. Loki's leg was still entwined with Stark's and the other one was now draped across the navel of the sleeping scientist. Loki bit his lip, trying not to groan as the guilt and embarrassment washed over him.

He daren't move for fear of waking Tony - a conversation he was not particularly looking forward to. Besides, he was rather enjoying the current position - it had been long since he was in the company of another and Tony was much more bareable whilst he slept. He snuggled into the genius's neck, closing his eyes again and drowsing until he felt the chest heave and a groan escape the lips of the other man.

"Good morning," Loki said, sitting up and disentagling himself from Tony, a rush of sudden embarrassment and humiliation apparent on his cheeks.  
"It's morning. But it's not good. I haven't even sat up and already I can feel my head pounding..." Stark finished with a groan, reaching a hand to his forehead, not mentioning their position. Loki shifted uncomfortably.

This was why he had moved last time. This time, morning had come and with it, guilt and embarrassment. He glanced quickly at Tony, who was attempting to sit up, but gave up as another groan of pain escaped him. He let his head fall back on to the pillows.

Loki smiled slightly,  
"Water?" Tony nodded.  
"That," he rasped, "Would be brilliant."

And it was with a heavy heart that Loki pushed himself off the bed and wandered towards the en suite, finding a cup and pouring some cool water into it. Although rather glad to break the awkwardness of them waking up in the same bed, he still rather longed to be asleep in the arms of the man he despised.

He cursed himself for thinking such things as he carried the water back to the bed. He dropped a few droplets onto the dry lips. Tony's eyes fluttered open and he groggily rose up, one hand clutching his head.

"Did I fall?" he asked as Loki passed him the glass.

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"More than one usually does in a matter of seconds, yes."

Tony grinned at his choice of words and Loki couldn't help but smile back. He turned around with a flourish, walking towards the window, his eyes flicking towards the clock.

"Just about midday," he muttered to himself as Tony spluttered at his words.

"I shouldn't be awake!" he moaned, placing the glass on the bedside table and flopping back onto the cushions.

Loki, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the genius's response, crossing the room and stepping out into the corridor, closing the door softly behind him.

Tony's eye opened at the click of the door and he looked up, only briefly, before flopping back down and trying to sleep.

However, after about half an hour, it seemed that he was incapable of sleep as his mind would keep wandering back to the notorious brother of Thor and his whereabouts. Tony, managing to convince himself that he was concerned as for the welfare of the top secret objects, finally heaved himself out of bed. Slipping on a vest top and jeans, he proceeded to pad around the tower, checking a few of the most secret objects and files before giving up and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

His stomach seemed to drop as he entered, his eyes resting on the figure that was leaning against the counter.

Neither said anything, Loki watching Tony as closely as he could in the corner of his eye as he popped two pieces of bread in the toaster.

No eye contact still as the toast popped up and Stark began to make coffee.

Loki pushed himself off the counter, strolling across to the windows, unable to stand the tension that stood between them. Although it hadn't seemed particularly awkward this morning, the energy between them now crackled, static. Realisation seemed to have set in as Tony ran a hand through his hair and bit into the now buttered toast.

Still completely ignoring each other, Tony leant against the counter, now immersed in some papers that had been left scattered over it. Loki stole a glance at him from his spot by the window. He glowered at the vaguely interested expression on Stark's face as he read the papers.

It was forty-five minutes later until one of them finally spoke. Tony had crossed over to the couch and flicked through the telly channels as Loki stared out of the windows.

"So, you've actually escaped, then?" Tony asked, finally, still not looking at Loki, his eyes fixed to the screen.

"What?"

"From Asgard."

The god of mischief waited a moment before answering, choosing to act as if he hadn't despised the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes," he said, simply, not breaking his gaze as he stared out of the window. Tony turned to look at him.

"How?" he shot, inquisitive and demanding, his eyes now directly on Loki as the norse god turned to smile at him.

"Easily."

"Oh really?" this time Stark was skeptical. For he believed that Loki had escaped, but if it had been so easy, why take this long?

"If I hadn't waited," Loki began, almost as if he could read Stark's mind, "Then I would have caused more suspicion. Rather clever, you see. This is why I win, Tony," he added softly, his smile twisting so that it was more evil than it was a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," he waved a hand to brush away Loki's statement, turning back towards the TV. Feeling Loki's glare boring into his back and he turned around, switching off the telly as Loki began to talk, an amused expression sweeping across his features.

"You're nothing but a man in a shell," he spat, trying to wipe the firm smile off the smug face.

"You're nothing but a sad little boy," came the reply.

"And how do you compare a self-obssessed man in an iron shell to a sad little boy?" Loki asked, striding closer to the rather amused Tony Stark.

"I'm not a self-obsessed man in an iron shell. I'm a self obsessed man in an iron _suit_," he corrected Loki, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Be quiet," he spat back as Tony stood up once again, spreading his hands infront of him in a sign of surrender.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding them up, "Relax. I'll believe you. You escaped and you have no desire to tell me how you did so, so if you'll excuse me -" Tony made to turn and flounce out of the room and down to the lab with his head held high...

Yet he found his way barred as Loki materialised infront of him, his grand outfit a suggested glimmer for a second, before it faded once again. Tony didn't realise what the sharp pain in his arm was before he looked down and noticed the hand that gripped it tight.

"Stop acting like a fool, Stark," he said, his tone even but the underlying tone showed frustration as he increased his hold on Tony's forearm.

"Sorry, that's kind of what I do," was the muttered response as Stark tried to wrestle his arm back but was unsuccessful.

Loki chose to ignore him, the green eyes boring into the honey-brown.

He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. The words that he had planned to say were lost now, the questions that had been burning on the tip of his tongue were put out, needless as his body betrayed him and his arm dropped limply to his side as he released his grip. It must have been the lost look, the words he was unable to say that made Tony suddenly slip his arms around Loki and he pulled the other closer, their arms quickly wrapping around each other, entwining them together in an embrace.

Each wanted to deny that it was happening and neither knew entirely why it had, but they clung to one another. After a while, they broke apart slowly, Tony leading Loki to the couch and they sat close together. Tucking his legs up, Loki buried his head into Tony's shoulder, unable to look him in the eye as they brushed close once again. they sat like this, close together, Tony resting his head upon Loki's. It wasn't until a slight dampness on Tony's shoulder that either moved.

Without thinking, he tilted Loki's face upwards to his own, taking in the sight of the tears streaming down the face of the one he claimed to hate so much. He didn't look sad - he looked frustrated.

Tony's thumb brushed one of the tears gently from the pale cheek, yet Loki refused to look at him, pulling his face away and turning away.

"Well, that's a sight I thought I'd never see," Tony said, softly, a hand resting on the small hip, soothingly.

"How could you be so stupid?" Loki spat, suddenly turning and glaring at the surprised face with his tear-filled eyes.

"Huh? What d'you -"

"You're my sworn enemy," he began, a hysteric note in his voice as he carried on, "I hate you as much as you're supposed to hate me, I dislike everything you do, I've told you that, again and again and yet you still hold me close, and then suddenly I'm being pushed away again. I detest you. I think I enjoyed being under constant watch in Asgard, rather than be held by the likes of you. I have half a mind to go back there and hand myself in, I would enjoy the company of those that annoyingly watch my every move than having to be near you!"

A moment of silence, appearing to last for a lot longer than it actually was, the only sound Loki's heavy breathing as he glared at Tony, having shouted most of his rant. Glaring into the surprised eyes that now searched his own, Loki tried to concentrate on keeping the tears that threatened to fall.

He had never given anyone such a stare of hatred as he did to Tony in those few moments before the genius leant towards him, tilting his head slightly. Their lips met with full force, yet the kiss was tender, Tony taking Loki's bottom lip softly in his own.


End file.
